


The Fire Inside

by badly_knitted



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Ficlet, Fire Powers, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Liz sees herself as a dangerous weapon.





	The Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Hellboy, Liz, the fire is always there inside her, waiting,’ at fic_promptly.

Ever since her power first manifested, all Liz has wanted is to be normal, but she knows that’s never going to happen. The fire is part of her, inextricable, welded into her genetic makeup. It’s always there inside her, simmering, waiting, and her control over it is precarious at best.

Maybe if she had better control it would be different, if she could be sure that a nightmare, or a bad mood, or a moment of panic wouldn’t trigger her inner inferno, unleashing a maelstrom of flame, burning everything in its path, causing destruction and devastation… But she doesn’t.

She’s tried to learn control, is still trying and will never stop; it’s so hard though. When she’s awake she can mostly keep it in check, but she’s still only human, she has to sleep, and when she does, what little conscious control she has goes straight out the window. She’s not safe to be around, it’s too easy for her to slip up, and she can’t stand the thought of innocent people suffering and dying because of her. Not again. Her power makes her a liability; she really wishes Red would understand that. He’s fireproof, but most people don’t have that luxury.

So for now she’ll shut herself away from the world. She doesn’t like this place, but it helps. She feels safer here, and everyone else is safer for that. Weapons of mass destruction need to be locked away, else they might destroy all that’s good in the world.

The End


End file.
